Feudal Ghoul
by Tanzanite-Pony
Summary: While doing a favor for Anteiku, Nishiki finds himself in another time and world all together. How will the world of demons handle a Ghoul who just happen to come across one of the shards?
1. Chapter 1

Feudal Ghoul

Nishiki Nishio was out doing a food supply pickup for Anteiku. So far collecting the dead body was going smoothly. There were no Doves, humans or other Ghouls present. He had to hurry though, things never stayed quite for long, Sooner or later someone would come along and spot him. Nishiki needed to get the body back to the Coffee shop while it was still fresh. Luckily it was fresh. So fresh in fact it was still warm. The hazelnut haired ghoul hadn't eaten in two weeks. So he was slightly hungry, but Nishiki knew better.

"Just a bit longer, then I can eat…" He said to himself. Since no one was around he didn't have to worry about his trump card being revealed. His Kagune was out in full display, it was blue in colour. It looked like a tentacle with a split tip. He used his Bikaku to rip the body into tinier pieces. As he did so the coppery crimson liquid spilled out of the mutilated body. He bent down to gather up the body. He placed the pieces into the duffle bag he had brought along to carry the chopped up corpse in. With his current task done he flung the heavy bag over his shoulders with relative ease. The Glasses wearing Ghoul suddenly heard something in the distance. It sounded like humans, Civilians to be exact for Investigators and other ghouls would have been much quitter.

"Shit… They must be looking for the poor sap I just tore up…"He muttered under his breath. The bloodied Ghoul saw the beam of a flashlight cut through the night sky. "No sense in lingering here any longer." With that in mind he took off with great speed. The only evidence that he was there was the pool of blood he left behind.

As he ran a flash caught his attention. It came from the direction he was going. He slowed down and eventually came to a halt. Caution seeped onto his features. "Okay… What the hell was that?" He wondered as he scanned the area. Nothing smelled or seemed off to him. He noticed another flash. It led away from the main road, which was just up ahead. Deeper into the woods. He put down the bag to investigate it. It was rash and slightly foolish for him to do so, but it was making him rather curious too. It smelled awful. The 20 year old ghoul crinkled his nose in disgust "Smells like shit." He commented bitterly as he approached it. Light reflected on is glasses as he got closer. A sudden pull unbalanced the ghoul.

He stumbled forward and nearly fell into the well. Good thing no one was around to see. He'd have to break a few bones. This sudden ungracefulness led him to tumble into the well. It was more of like the well was sucking the ghoul in. This annoyed Nishiki to no end. He was about to use his kagune to escape the fucking well when he suddenly fell in. He couldn't move! He hit his head. Normally that didn't mean much to a ghoul but the force of the blow actually caused him to black out.

With a final flash the well's inner walls lit up. Nishiki never hit the bottom. When the light died down. The messy haired Ghoul was nowhere to be seen.

The Ghoul's unconscious body was dropped into an ancient yet young forest. The young ghoul had landed on a pink shard of some sort. That shard dug into his back and stayed there. A few hours past and he finally began to stir. First he slowly sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "That actually hurt like a bitch…" He hissed under his breath. Second, he took in his surroundings. "…This doesn't feel right… The air is way to clean and I don't smell any humans around…" He muttered. Third thing he realized. That it was day and not night.

Nishiki got up from the forest floor. He brushed himself off. A sudden noise caught the slightly hungry Ghoul's attention. He sniffed the air. It smelled off. He never smelled that kind of scent before. Whatever it was. It smelled delicious. The unknown creature attacked the Ghoul.

Nishiki jumped out of the way just in time. He glanced over to the attacker with a slight frown. It was a Crow-like creature. It was rather large. It shrieked at the ghoul. Saliva dripped from its teeth and beak. The crow lashed out at Nishiki, trying to bite his head off. This action was rewarded with a tentacle piercing its skull. The crow screeched in pain and thrashed around for a while. After a few minutes the giant bird stilled. Nishiki brought his Bikaku closer to his face, He frowned slightly. Since when did his Kagune have a pink tint to it? The scent of the dead crow brought back his attention. His stomach growled slightly. He bent down to try some of the bird. He shoved his hand though its chest and ripped out a good chunk of flesh. Blood coated his hand. He brought the flesh closer to his face. He sniffed it. It smelled good. Shrugging he took a bite out of it. He chewed and swallowed.

"Well I'll be damned, I can eat this shit and keep it down." He said as he wiped the blood off his face. He looked to the corpse again and decided to get his fill. So he ate until he was fully satisfied. Nishiki stepped away from the mauled corpse and went to look for water to wash himself. It took a few moments but he found a stream. He went to the stream and got in with his clothes. To get rid of the blood. The water around him turned crimson as the blood slowly washed off.

After he was clean he got out of the stream to dry off. He removed his shirt to dry off. Nishiki looked around the clearing he was in. A familiar scent filled the air. It was the scent of humans. There was a mix of the newer scent he picked up on when he fought the crow.

They were awfully loud so he just ignored them and sat down next to the rock he had laid his shirt on. The Ghoul could feel something pulsing on his tailbone. The voices came closer.

"The shard is this way!" He heard a young female voice say. A gruff and rather rude male voice replied. "Then hurry up Kagome!" "I'm going as fast as I can Inuyasha!" The girl, Kagome snapped at this 'Inuyasha'.

They were in the ghoul's sight now. It was a group of people and a cat? Most of them were dressed in a feudal Japan way. There was one girl who wore a sailor outfit. It looked like a modern Japanese school girl outfit.

The one in red stared the Ghoul down. Nishiki gave them a calculating look. The girl in the sailor outfit looked to the shirtless ghoul. "He has the shad." She said to the silver haired boy next to her. 'So she must be Kagome.' He thought. Nishiki noticed that he had dog ears. He couldn't help but snort at that. This seem to tick the other male off.

"And what is so funny!?" Dog-boy barked at him. Nishiki got up from the ground. He just smirked at the angry dog. "The ears." He motioned to said appendages. The light reflected off his glasses. "Why yo-" "SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted. What caught the ghoul of guard was that the Mutt crashed into the ground as she yelled that. "Well that's amusing, you're so well trained." One could hear the mockery in the Ghoul's tone of voice.

The mutt jumped up and yelled at Kagome. The other female and males of the group just sighed. Nishiki turned around to pick up his shirt when a gasp caught his attention. "He's got the shard in his body!" Before he could ask what she was talking about, a fist connected with the ghoul's face. Sending him flying into the stream.

The ghoul rose from the stream. He was pissed off now. "What the fuck was that for mutt!?" He growled out. Somehow his glasses stayed on his face. "You have a shard and I need it!" The mutt growled out. "What shard?" "The one in your back!"

Nishiki looked to his rear. Just where his Kagune usually comes out. A pink shard was ebbed into his back. 'How the fuck did that get there?' The Ghoul thought. The mutt took another swing at him. This time Nishiki caught his fist. "That won't work twice, mutt." He said applying pressure to the captured fist. He then threw Inuyasha to the ground and rushed at the dog. Only to get hit in the stomach by a staff. The impact was enough to make him cough up blood and send him flying into a rock. "Gak… Shit. That…. Actually hurt…" He said getting up. He took off his glasses and threw them aside with a smirk.

"Good, this won't be one sided then." Another blow came from the girl with the giant boomerang. It packed a punch and sent the ghoul into the air yet again. This time he recovered mid-air and used the momentum to deliver a devastating kick to the monk in purple.

"Miroku!" They cried out. The monk threw up blood as Nishiki placed more pressure to Miroku's stomach. The ghoul gave a sadistic smile. "Does that hurt?" He asked. "Let me help you ease your pain!" He raised his foot to crush the monk's gut. "STOP IT!" a child's voice stole Nishiki's attention away from the downed monk. "Cute. Fine then. I'll deal with you first…" He said. Slowly making his way over to the Fox boy. "I must say… You smell good. Luckily for you I already ate." He said as he approached the kid.

"You made the mistake of picking a fight with me… So you all pay the price." He said as he kicked the kid away with great force. The fox kid hit Kagome. This angered the mutt in red. "You bastard!" He pulled out his sword and wildly attacked the Bikaku type Ghoul. "Just what the hell are you?!" He barked out as Nishiki narrowly avoided most of his slashes.

"Sand Still will ya!"

"And let you cut me up? I don't think so Mutt-for-brains." Nishiki commented. He tried to disarm the Dog. That plan did not work out as well as he liked. His bare chest got slashed open. Nishiki's now crimson and black eyes widened in surprise. The Ghoul's blood spilled to the ground.

"Why yo-!" The hazelnut haired ghoul was cut off when the Sword was driven though his chest. Blood welled up in Nishiki's throat and seeped out of the hole in his chest.

"Way to go Inuyasha!" Kagome cheered from the side lines. Inuyasha pulled the sword out. Nishiki fell to his knees. He felt a foreign power pulse through his body… It was urging him to regenerate faster. He laid on the ground. The ghoul was down but he wasn't out yet. He was on his stomach. Inuyasha went over to retrieve the shard. What he did not expect was Nishiki grabbing onto his leg.

"… I'm not dead yet…bastard…" He took a bite out of the mutt's leg and his Kagune erupted from his back bone. It was longer than usual and had an eerie pink glow to it.

"What the!?" Inuyasha cried in shock as he jumped back. "He just bit me!"

Nishiki slowly rose from the ground, his wounds where sealing up. "Nice try… But it takes a lot more to kill a Ghoul…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ghoul? Pah you're just some shitty snake demon!"Inuyasha barked out. His leg was bleeding, but he ignored the pain that set his leg on fire. The blue/pink tail wrapped around Nishiki's leg. He then sprung forward. The tail acted like a spring to give his kick more power. His powerful kick made contact with Inuyasha's stomach. The impact sent the demon dog flying.

"One thing I hate the most is when people don't respect me." He said as his tail uncurled from his leg. He made his way to Inuyasha. His intent was clear, he wanted to kill the mutt. Kagome watched in fear. She remembered she had a bow. Quick as she could she snatched up the bow and aimed for the snake-like appendage on Nishiki's tail bone.

She let her miko power flow though the arrow. "Hit the mark!" She let it go. The arrow sped towards its mark. Nishiki heard the arrow approaching and caught it just before it reached his Kagune. The arrow point however did dig into the flesh of the Bikaku Ghoul's hand.

"You're not being purified!?" "Get it through your pretty head. I am not a demon. All this shit talk about demons is pissing me off!" He threw the arrow back to Kagome. Just as he did that he felt something piece his Predatory organ. "Gyah!" He fell forward. His snake like tail pulsed with the pink light. Nishiki willed his Kagune back inside of his body. He turned to see Inuyasha holding his sword.

"Tell me this, what the hell do you want from me?" The ghoul asked. "Don't you dare play dumb! There's a shard in your back! I want it!"

"That's gonna be a problem you ass-face! It's stuck in my Kagune. And there is no way in hell I'm letting you come close to it!" The young ghoul hissed. "I'll just rip your tail off then!" "Like I'm gonna let you!" The two clashed skulls. Soon they both were using teeth and claws to fight each other. It was in a brawl style. Eventually the two ran out of steam.

"Fuck it… So not worth the hassle…" Nishiki sighed rolling to his back. Inuyasha was next to him. He still looked angry but he didn't move. "How about we call a truce?" The ghoul offered.

"No wa-" "Sure, we'll accept the truce." Kagome said as she bandaged up Inuyasha's injured leg.

"Sorry about your monk friend and the brat. The name's Nishiki Nishio by the way."

"I'm Kagome, This idiot over here is Inuyasha."

"That is Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara." Kagome motioned to the person she was introducing with each name she said.

A few moments past. Nishiki's eyes returned to their human state. He got up and retrieved his shirt and glasses. He put on his shirt and glasses.

"So you going to fill me in on why you need the shitty pink shard in my Kagune?" He asked. "We can talk on our way to Lady Keade's. You did a number on us." Kagome explained. The Ghoul nodded slightly but responded with. "Be glad I didn't eat you for the heck of it. Because I can if I really want to." He said. Nishiki sounded rather arrogant.

The trip to Kaede's was a day's worth of travel. As they had travelled Kagome had explained about Nuraku and the sacred jewel.

"So that shard is the thing I've been feeling pulsing though my body. It feels weird and powerful. It even made my Kagune stronger." He said. The terms the Ghoul used confused them. "Sorry where I'm from its common knowledge." They had arrived at Kaede's place. Nishiki could smell the old woman.

"Hey Old Hag!" Inuyasha called out. This caused Nishiki to flinch for he was standing right next to the loud mouthed demon dog. "Was that fucking necessary?!" He snapped at the mutt. "Yes it was!" He childishly responded. "No fighting you two!" Sango scolded them. They in response glared at each other and started a yelling mach. They threw insults at each other in rapid sessions until Kagome got tired of their bickering. "SIT BOY!" With that Inuyaasha was forced to the ground. Nishiki laughed at his pain. "How does the ground taste mutt?"

"What's going on here!? Oh Kagome you're back…" An elderly woman had arrived. "Huh, she is an old hag." The ghoul commented. He was rewarded with a smack on the head. "Don't you start, young man!" He just huffed and rolled his eyes. "Who are you anyway?" "Oh this is Nishiki and Inuyasha is hurt."

Kaede went over and checked the mutt's injuries. "How did this happen?" She askd. "Ask four eyes over there."Inuyasha spat. "So I took a bite out of you, big deal…" He offhandedly said glaring at the silver haired dog. "It's only fair, you did stab me though the chest and damaged my Kagune." He said.

"You took a bite out of him?" The old lady was shocked to say. "So I ate a little of his flesh, is that really such a shocking thing?" Nishiki asked like it was an everyday topic.

"Yes that's called cannibalism! It's a big deal!" "Not cannibalism if we're not the same race." He retorted. "Then what are you? A demon?" "Pah no I'm a Ghoul." He said. "You said you were stabbed though the chest. So where is the wound?" "Oh that healed up after I took a bite out of mutt-for-brains and the shard just sped that up I geuss."

Lady Kaede gained a sceptical look as she studied the young Ghoul carefully. "Where do you come from child?" "…Tokyo." Came his reply. "Oh so you're from the same place as Kagome then?" "I guess I am." He shifted slightly. "Well. I'm going to look around for a bit, see you guys later." With that Nishiki walked off. He gave a laidback backhanded wave as he disappeared from sight.

"I do not think it's a good idea to leave him alone on his own." The old lady said. "I'll go make sure he doesn't get lost or eat someone." Kagome said. Out of them all she was the least injured.

Kagome ran after the hazelnut haired Ghoul. Nishiki was at the edge of the town staring out at the woods. "Nishiki?" She called out. He looked deep in thought, considering that he did not respond to her call. "Hey! Nishiki!" That caught his attention. He turned his attention to Kagome. "Yes?" "Is something the matter?" "No I'm just wondering if my allies still think I'm alive and how I would get home. Nothing to dwell on right now though. So why are you here?"

"Oh…Just to keep an eye on you." Nishiki got the message. "I won't go killing people. I only hunt when I need to heal myself or feed. We can go a good while without eating though." He said pushing up his glasses. "Do you have Coffee on you?"

"Eh!? Coffee? Why would you ask for that?" "Besides water, Coffee is the only human thing we Ghouls can eat without poisoning ourselves with the disgusting things you humans call food." The ghoul explained. Kagome pulled a face. She clearly did not expect him to ask that.

"Well? Are you going to or just stare at me like some idiot?" Nishiki asked, his tone became a little harsher. Kagome blushed slightly. "Y-yeah! I'll get you coffee." He smiled slightly. "You better."

"Oh I have to get home. I'll remember to bring your coffee next time I come here!" She promised as she ran off. Nishiki decided to follow her and see how she 'goes home' as she put it. She ran past Kaede's, yelling that she had to go home.

This action was received with a collection of goodbyes and be safes. The Ghoul easily kept track of the School girl. What he did not expect was for her to go into the woods and jump down a well. "Oh you got to be kidding me…" He stepped over to the well with a slight frown. He examined the well. There was nothing special about it. He peaked inside. The well was empty, No water or Kagome.

"Magic wells… Well this is stupid." He decided to jump down. As he fell a bright flash flooded his vision. He opened his eyes to see the same well. Only it had a ladder. Shrugging, he climbed out. The well was inside a shrine. He exited the small shrine with little trouble. The air smelled heavier. He was back in Tokyo.

The Ghoul decided to take a look around. He could smell a small number of people. "Best to avoid them." He said as he walked down the stair. "Why must there be so many stairs?" He mused to himself. He quickly reached the bottom of the stairs.

"HEY! Who are you?!" Nishiki turned to see an old man. He looked cross. Was that a slipper in his hand?

"I asked you a question! Who are you?"

"Oh I am a friend of Kagome's." He said pushing up his glasses. The light reflected off the lenses. "I am Nishio Nishiki." A wind blew over the shrine as silence captured the world.


End file.
